


Shenanigans

by Haberdasher



Series: Transcendence Chatroom [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Chatlogs, Gen, Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chatlog from a demonology chatroom. Shenanigans ensue online as Betelgeuse's life offline settles down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shenanigans

== Betelgeuse has joined ==

[!] Grimalkin: Whatever works.

[!] Grimalkin: Hello Bee!

Kitsune01: *hug-tackles a Bee*

[!] Alcor618: Ah, speak of the devil.

Betelgeuse: Kit you don’t have to hug-tackle me every time you know :P

[!] Alcor618: So, do any of you need me to stop by for proof? 

Kitsune01: I know I don’t need to 

Kitsune01: But I WANT to >:D

SaffronSnow: That’s an... interesting phrase for you to use, Alcor.

Betelgeuse: What were you saying about me? @_@

[!] Grimalkin: I’m good, thanks.

Kitsune01: don’t think dad would like that lol

[!] Alcor618: @SaffronSnow, don’t get me started. @Betelgeuse, nothing important.

Kitsune01: so sorry xD

SaffronSnow: Come visit us! That sounds like a GREAT time! Demon parties for everyone!

Betelgeuse: Nothing important sounds... well, important xD

[!] Grimalkin: Saffron... Saffron, no.

[!] Alcor618: @SaffronSnow That can be arranged.

Kitsune01: Alley-cat was just talking about meeting you, he’s just a drama llama :P

[!] Grimalkin: Saffron is just being Saffron, don’t mind her.

SaffronSnow: That’s what makes me so lovable. <3

Betelgeuse: huh

[!] Alcor618: @Kitsune01, please stop calling me Alley-cat. We’ve discussed this.

[!] Grimalkin: Well, you’re not wrong about that one.

Kitsune01: Fine, ya party pooper ;P

Betelgeuse: Stop looking over my shoulder

SaffronSnow: Am I your favorite girlfriend, Grim?

Kitsune01: ?

Betelgeuse: Yes you

[!] Grimalkin: You are also my least favorite girlfriend, Saffron. It isn’t even close.

Kitsune01: ???

Betelgeuse: Kid in new home spying on chat ugh

Kitsune01: oh

SaffronSnow: Better not mention all our super illicit activities then, huh.

Betelgeuse: pfft

Betelgeuse: he’s like, five

[!] Alcor618: Be nice, Bee.

Kitsune01: oh yeah no talking about our hella drugs lol

Betelgeuse: or six MY MISTAKE

SaffronSnow: Whatever you do, don’t tell your mother about how Bee’s in all those blood orgies.

[!] Grimalkin: Oh my God

Betelgeuse: ...and he ran off crying

[!] Grimalkin: Sometimes I can’t believe I hang out with you guys.

Betelgeuse: if Willow gets mad i s2g

SaffronSnow: Well, what else can top actually chatting with demons?

[!] Alcor618: ...I’ll talk to her about it if I have to, @Betelgeuse.

Kitsune01: oh yeah there’s that lol

[!] Alcor618: You chat with demons? Plural? Is there something I should know about?

Betelgeuse: kk

Kitsune01: Surprise we’re all demons

SaffronSnow: Singular. Singular demon. My mistake.

Betelgeuse: pfft

Kitsune01: except albuquerque

[!] Grimalkin: The way you guys act sometimes, I could almost believe it.

Kitsune01: he’s human

Betelgeuse: Wait I thought we established you were like a fox witch Kit

[!] Alcor618: I take offense to that, @Grimalkin!

[!] Grimalkin: Sorry, Alcor. You know I didn’t mean it like that.

SaffronSnow: Yes she did

Kitsune01: I’m a fox witch demon then... or something. don’t question it xP

[!] Alcor618: Looks like I have business to attend to. I’ll be back in a few minutes.

Kitsune01: bye al capone

SaffronSnow: Aww, I was having so much fun...

[!] Grimalkin: Hope everything goes okay, Alcor.

Betelgeuse: That looked cool heh

Kitsune01: what did?

Betelgeuse: Just... poof

SaffronSnow: Alcor’s gone, time to start the wild and crazy parties!

Kitsune01: omg you saw?!? :o

Betelgeuse: And he left his computer open

[!] Grimalkin: You have the weirdest life.

Betelgeuse: Do I dare

Kitsune01: DOITDOITDOIT

[!] Grimalkin: Dare what?

SaffronSnow: Do it!

Kitsune01: GOGOGOGOOGOGO

[!] Grimalkin: Oh. I don’t know if that’s a good idea.

Kitsune01: whoops i said goo

SaffronSnow: It is so a good idea. It’ll be hilarious, and that’s what counts.

Kitsune01: go goo go

[!] Alcor618: okay here goes

Kitsune01: Albacore? That you?

[!] Alcor618: I am Alcor the Dreambender, all-knowing, all-powerful, but apparently unable to remember to log out when I’m done chatting.

Kitsune01: omgggggg 

SaffronSnow: Oh my God, I didn’t think you’d actually do the thing

[!] Alcor618: Really it seems simple enough how does a demon forget that kind of thing xD

Kitsune01: you has a point there :P

SaffronSnow: Don’t you know I’m a horrible influence by now? Or do you still need a few more weeks to learn that lesson?

[!] Alcor618: Nah, I know you are, I just

SaffronSnow: I’ll go ahead and add another tally to my “youths successfully corrupted” sheet then.

[!] Alcor618: I should probably go before he gets TOO smitey

[!] Grimalkin: Hun, you do not get to claim that you were the one to corrupt Bee. You’re not even close to being able to take the credit on that one.

[!] Alcor618: Or one of the munchkins takes over my comp

Kitsune01: hee munchkins

Kitsune01: are we the lollipop guild

[!] Grimalkin: Speaking of which, did the boy who was looking over your shoulder ever come back?

Kitsune01: we totally are aren’t we

SaffronSnow: Hey Grim, go get me some chocolate.

Betelgeuse: no he didn’t, things have been quiet

Betelgeuse: TOO quiet

SaffronSnow: You always say I’m cranky when I’m hungry. Well, I’m hungry, I’m lazy, and I want chocolate.

[!] Grimalkin: Nice try, hun, but you can get your own chocolate if you want it that badly.

Kitsune01: pfft

Betelgeuse: pfft to you too

Kitsune01: trouble in paradise?

SaffronSnow: Respect your elders, you darn whippersnapper!

Kitsune01: pfft pfft

Betelgeuse: pfftpfftpfft

[!] Grimalkin: You’re less than a year older than I am! 

Kitsune01: pfffffffffffffffft

SaffronSnow: Do you know how much can happen in a year? 

Kitsune01: wait are these fart noises or

Betelgeuse: kit NO

Betelgeuse: WHYYYY

SaffronSnow: A lot. A lot can happen.

[!] Grimalkin: Okay, fine. I’ll get you chocolate.

Kitsune01: muahahaha

SaffronSnow: Yes. GOOD.

Kitsune01: i have ruined that for you forever y/y

Betelgeuse: y

[!] Grimalkin: But let the record show that I know what you’re up to.

SaffronSnow: A likely story.

Betelgeuse: Wait Saff’s up to something?

Betelgeuse: ooh

[!] Grimalkin: Success! I, SaffronSnow, have taken over this account!

Kitsune01: omg

[!] Grimalkin: It is now mine, all mine!

Kitsune01: beautiful

Betelgeuse: copycat :P

[!] Grimalkin: Hmm, what should I do with this newfound power...

SaffronSnow: I told you I knew what you were up to.

Betelgeuse: it’s ok it’s still funny

[!] Grimalkin: Hey!

Kitsune01: lololol

SaffronSnow: Turnabout’s fair game, hun. I’m not leaving this chat that easily.

[!] Grimalkin: You didn’t even get me chocolate!

Betelgeuse: okay this is even funnier ill admit it

SaffronSnow: That’s what you get for being a little sneak.

[!] Grimalkin: Wait. I know how to solve this.

== SaffronSnow has been banned ==

== SaffronSnow has left ==

Kitsune01: good job :P

[!] Grimalkin: Mod powers rock.

Betelgeuse: you just banned yourself ya doof

[!] Grimalkin: How else can I use my newfound superpowers for evil...

Kitsune01: oooo

Kitsune01: grim gon kill u

[!] Grimalkin: Grim won’t kill me, she loves me too much. <3

Betelgeuse: youre never getting mod powers again

Betelgeuse: youre like newton 2.0

Kitsune01: omg i forgot about newton

[!] Grimalkin: Who’s Newton?

[!] Grimalkin: Okay, I guess this has gone on long enough

== SaffronSnow has been unbanned ==

Betelgeuse: a total asshole

Kitsune01: newton was a mod but al capone kicked his butt

Kitsune01: that too

== SaffronSnow has joined ==

SaffronSnow: Can I have my computer back now?

Betelgeuse: make grim tell you about newton it was hilarious

[!] Grimalkin: Do I HAVE to?

Kitsune01: almost forgot youre a n00bzor :P

SaffronSnow: I would greatly appreciate it.

[!] Grimalkin: I am not a n00bzor!

[!] Grimalkin: And don’t look at me like that!

Kitsune01: n00btastic

SaffronSnow: @Betelgeuse, I am so glad Newton’s gone, honestly. And that we didn’t have to get betagold involved. That could’ve been messy.

Betelgeuse: Saffronsnow? more like Saffronsn00b

Kitsune01: it kinda was

[!] Grimalkin: For the record, she’s giving me puppydog eyes. With the help of an actual puppydog. That’s just unfair.

Kitsune01: nice one bee

SaffronSnow: You don’t get to call anybody unfair right now.

Betelgeuse: Thanks i thought so too ;)

[!] Grimalkin: Fine, I’ll switch back if it’ll make you get Gem out of my face.

SaffronSnow: We have a deal.

Kitsune01: you two and your demon puppy lol

Betelgeuse: You think that’s weird?

Kitsune01: ye

Betelgeuse: Look at my life.

[!] Grimalkin: And now we all know why I haven’t promoted @SaffronSnow to mod yet, no matter how much she begs.

Betelgeuse: So we’ve all got Alcor the intarweb bud

SaffronSnow: I have never begged. Only asked. Perhaps a bit insistently.

Kitsune01: hee

Betelgeuse: But he came and saved my butt that time

[!] Grimalkin: Begged, asked insistently. It’s the same thing. Semantics.

Betelgeuse: And Gliese is... ???

SaffronSnow: Semantics make the world go ‘round!

Kitsune01: gliese is awesome

Kitsune01: thats what gliese is 

[!] Grimalkin: Stop reading Chomsky and pay attention to the world, @SaffronSnow. Semantics are secondary. Substance trumps style.

Betelgeuse: I mean I’m living with her now I guess?

Kitsune01: "living with”

SaffronSnow: You’re hilarious.

Betelgeuse: Gliese isnt her name but w/e

Kitsune01: sounds like ur dating :P

SaffronSnow: You’re so adorable when you bash academia. Precious summer child.

Betelgeuse: i was gonna say ‘who says we aren’t’ but EW NO

[!] Grimalkin: @SaffronSnow, I’m not bashing academia and you know it.

Kitsune01: :PPPPPP

Kitsune01: ye that’d be weird

Betelgeuse: and mizar and the woodsman are super cute

[!] Grimalkin: And @Betelgeuse, you still need to send me pictures. Maybe then I’ll get around to taking more pictures of Gem.

SaffronSnow: The Woodsman is cute? That’s not a description I would’ve expected.

Kitsune01: still not sure i ship it

Kitsune01: fuq canon

Betelgeuse: He IS cute

Kitsune01: pics or it didn’t happen lol

SaffronSnow: Huh. Learn something new every day.

Betelgeuse: what even is my life

Betelgeuse: is this a fanfic

Kitsune01: YES

Betelgeuse: a bad fanfic

[!] Grimalkin: This reminds me of that time I got really into the Spacetrix movie back in high school...

Betelgeuse: a really out there fanfic

Kitsune01: YOU SHOULD WRITE IT!!!!

[!] Grimalkin: Please don’t say you haven’t seen it. It’s a classic.

SaffronSnow: I haven’t seen it.

Kitsune01: WRITE A FANFIC ABOUT YOUR LIFE :o

Betelgeuse: and i’m the superawesome selfinsert char ofc

[!] Grimalkin: I made you watch it twice, @SaffronSnow. Nice try.

Betelgeuse: no my writing sucks and nobody would read it

SaffronSnow: I know, I know.

Kitsune01: what am I lol

[!] Grimalkin: Does that make me the wise old mentor who teaches you all you need to know before setting out on your adventure?

Betelgeuse: Kit you’re the sidekick

Kitsune01: noooooooooooo

SaffronSnow: Babe, you nearly burned the house down making sandwiches once. You’re not the wise one.

Kitsune01: sidekicks are lame i dun wanna be a sidekick xP

Betelgeuse: it’s that or love interest

[!] Grimalkin: @SaffronSnow, stop telling people that! That smoke detector is just way too sensitive!

Kitsune01: ...

SaffronSnow: A likely story.

Kitsune01: SIDEKICK IT IS! xD

[!] Alcor618: I’m back. The less said about that summons, the better. 

Betelgeuse: yeah that’s what i thought ;P

Kitsune01: oh hey it’s alabama

Betelgeuse: oh dear

[!] Grimalkin: You never have nice summons, do you, @Alcor618?

Kitsune01: :(

SaffronSnow: Besides us. We better count as nice summons.

[!] Alcor618: @Grimalkin ...no comment.

Kitsune01: poor demon babbu

[!] Alcor618: So, what did you guys get up to while I was away?

Betelgeuse: shenanigans

Kitsune01: saff was a little shit :P 

SaffronSnow: We just had our usual wild and crazy parties.

[!] Grimalkin: Like @Kitsune01 said. So nothing that unusual, really.

[!] Alcor618: Oh? Let me see...

SaffronSnow: HEY! Take that back!

Betelgeuse: it’s really not that exciting

SaffronSnow: I actually do want chocolate now...

[!] Grimalkin: @SaffronSnow, not going to happen.

[!] Alcor618: BETELGEUSE

Betelgeuse: um

Kitsune01: oh yea

[!] Alcor618: WE NEED TO HAVE A TALK

== Alcor618 has left ==

Betelgeuse: that can’t be good

SaffronSnow: Ooh, somebody’s in trouble...

Betelgeuse: i think that’s my cue

Kitsune01: aww no more albany

Betelgeuse: cya

== Betelgeuse has left ==


End file.
